poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
The Kittywood Caper
The Kittywood Caper in a fan made episode written by Magic-is-cute and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise Jeanie Purrington, the cousin of Jelly Bean, sends her a letter welcoming her and her friends to Kittywood the home of celeberty cats. However, the gang is followed there by the Long Claws and Kactus Jack Stoneheart, who are posing as western stars to get revenge on the Pound Puppies and Holly for the Tossin Town incident. Plot Part 1 (The Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, Minks, Sons and Daughters of Holly's Puppy Pound, and staff members riding in a camper on their way to Kittywood.) Holly: All right, everyone. In just a few hours, we'll be arriving at Kittywood in no time flat. Jelly Bean: My cousin lives in Kittywood. Drumstick: I doubt that. Jelly Bean: But it's true. I got a letter from Jeanie Purrington welcoming all of us there. Tony: If that's actually true, I'll eat Gamma's fedora. Jelly Bean: You'll see when we get there. Tori: When do you think we will be at Kittywood, Cooler? Cooler: About a couple hours from now. Tori: I can't wait. I wonder what Jeanie Purrington is like. Drumstick: Hopefully, she's not one them generic, snobby actresses who think that they're all that just because they have loads and loads of money and what-not. Stuffy: I agree with Drumstick. Jelly Bean: Don't worry, she's not. She's very nice and talented. Drumstick: How do you know? Jelly Bean: Because she's my cousin. Cooler: Whoa! Jeanie Purrington's your cousin?! I've seen her movies before! Isn't she the lead actress in Catsablanca? Jelly Bean: Yes. She also played the lead in Gone with the Whiskers. Nose Marie: Gone with the Whiskers?! I love that movie! My mother used to read the book to me all the time! Tori: It must be really cool being related to a star. Tony: I hope we meet her soon. (Two hours later, the gang arrives at their hotel in Kittywood.) Lanford: Wow! What a fancy hotel! (Jeanie Purrington enters. Jelly Bean rushes to her and hugs her.) Jelly Bean: Jeanie! Jeanie: Good to see you again, little cousin. (Jeanie notices John, who is wiggling his toes.) Jeanie: Oh, so you must be John, one of the newest members of the Pound Puppies. John: Yes, I am. Jelly Bean: Tell everyone the good news, Jeanie. Cooler: What good news? Jeanie: I'm going to get my own scratching post on the Kittywood walk of fame. Bright Eyes: Golly gee, Jeanie! That sounds peachy keen with sprinkles and a cherry on top! Cooler: Jeanie, I have a question. Jeanie: Ask away. (Cooler pulls out his autograph book.) Cooler: Can I have your autograph? Jeanie: Sure. (meanwhille, next to the gang's hotel, Kactus Jack Stoneheart and the Long Claws are spying on them. Outside their hotel room, Whiskers Earp is using binoculars to spy on the heroes while Cole Yowler is sleeping and resting his feet on the table.) Whiskers: Just as I thought. The Bone Ranger joined forces with the Pound Puppies. I better report this to the boss. (As Whiskers was about to enter the room when he notices Cole sleeping. He then pulls one of Cole's whiskers out and startles Cole.) Whiskers: Don't be sleeping on the job, idiot. (Inside the hotel room, Kactus Jack and the rest of the Long Claws are going over their next plan.) Whiskers: Bosses? (Templeton and Kactus Jack notice Whiskers.) Whiskers: I saw the Bone Ranger with the Pound Puppies. Kactus Jack: So? Whiskers: I've been thinking that not only should we capture Jeanie and her little cousin, but we should also dopnap the Bone Ranger too. Kactus Jack: Hmm... I like your plan. Johnny Ringtail: I just had a thought, boss. Suppose if the Pound Puppies and other recognize us and catch us in the act? Kitty James: We'll disguise ourselves as Western actors. (Back at the hotel, the heroes are having a conversation with Jeanie.) Drumstick: So, have you starred in any movies recently? Jeanie: Yes. Right now, I'm in a western called The Tails of the West. Whould you like come to the studio to see me in action? Cooler: Of course we would! Jeanie: By the way, the stuntman for the leading actor had gout and we need someone to replace until he comes back. Drumstick: I'll do the stunts! Jeanie: Ok, but you have to audition. (Later, the gang is seen at the studio.) Jeanie: This is the studio I work at. John: Hmm. Not a bad decor if I do say so myself. (Jeanie's agent enters.) Jeanie's agent: Miss Jeanie? Your costume is ready. Jeanie: Splendid! Jelly Bean: Who are you playing this time, Jeanie? Jeanie: I'm playing Annie Oakley, the famous female gun-slinger. (To her agent) Oh, Yuri! Yuri: Yes? Jeanie: I have a friend who wants to audition as a stuntman. Yuri: Really? Who? Drumstick: Me! Yuri: All right. Let's see what you can do. (Drumstick does a handstand. He then takes out seven squeaky toys and juggles them with his feet. He then stands with one hand and hops to a nearby piano and plays it with one hand.) Drumstick: And that's not all I can do. (Bella Fur and Kitty James enter.) Jelly Bean: Who are they, Jeanie? Jeanie: There Tawnya Mewz and Tiger Stripes. They'ew the co-stars. John(whispering to Cooler): I don't know about you, but I don't trust those two, they look like members of the Long Claws. Cooler(whispering back): Neither do I. Jelly Bean: What part are they going to play? Jeanie: They're going to play two of the outlaws. (John walks up to Bella Furr and Kitty James.) John: You two look familiar. Haven't I seen you before? Bella: You've probable seen our acting in My Fair Kitties. John: I've seen that but I don't remember seeing you. Bella: Um... Maybe it's because we've been in the broadway version. John: Oh, really? Then prove it. Bella: All right.But first, you have to close your eyes. (John closes his eyes.) John: Now what? (Bella Furr and Kitty James put a net over John, Jeanie, Jelly Bean, and Cooler then sneak off with them while anyone else doesn't notice. Chew Chew notices Cooler, John, Jelly Bean, and Jeanie missing.) Chew Chew: Hey, where are Cooler, Jelly Bean, John, and Miss Purrington? Samson: Maybe they went back to the hotel. Sarge: I have a bad feeling about this. Part 2 (The gang returns to their hotel room) Howler: They're not here either. (Puppy power twinkles over Gamma.) Gamma: Hmm... Bright Eyes: What is it, Mr. Gamma? Gamma: They were captured by two of the Long Claws, Bella Furr and Kitty James. (Meanwhille, in Katus Jack Stoneheart's hide-out...) Kitty James: Here they are boss. Katus Jack: Perfect. (Noticing Cooler) Oh, and you caught the leader of the Pound Puppies as well. Now, we'll hold them for ransom. Jelly Bean: Who are these cats? Cooler: They're a gang of bandits known as the Long Claws. John: They were hired by Kactus Jack Stoneheart to destroy my hometown of Tossin Town. Jelly Bean:(Notices Billy) That young one looks kind of handsome. (Billy notices Jelly Bean.) Billy the Kitten: Now see here, sweetheart. Just because you're cute, that doesn't mean my friends and I should go easy on you. Jelly Bean: You don't seem as menacing as the rest of the Long Claws. How did you get involved with them? Billy the Kitten: That's none of your business! Kactus Jack: Billy! Stop talking to the hostages and start dictating! (Billy the Kitten has a confused look on his face.) Kactus Jack: Start writing down what I say for the ransom note! Billy: Oh. Kactus Jack: (Mumbling) Idiot. (Meanwhille, back at the heroes' hotel room, Gamma is using his cybernetic eye to look for the kidnappers.) Catgut: Where do you suppose they're at? Gamma: Hmm... (Smirks) Just as I thought. Right next door to us. Apparently, Kactus Jack and the Long Claws have made reservations at the Miner 99'er Hotel. Tony: Alright, now let's think up a plan to rescue Cooler, John, Jeanie, and Jelly Bean. (Back at Kactus Jack's hideout, Cooler, John, Jeanie, and Jelly Bean are tied up.) Kactus Jack: Cole! Billy! You two keep an eye on the hostages while we go shopping for dinner. Don't let them escape. You understand? Cole and Billy: Yes, boss. (Kactus Jack and the other Long Claws leave. John is seen wiggling hs toes.) Cole: Still wiggling your toes, I see. John: It's a habit of mine. And furthermore, you won't get away with this. Cooler: That's right! We've got backup. (Cole starts yawning.) Cole: Whatever. I'm going to catch some Z's. (Cole lies down in an armchair and rests his feet on an ottoman.) Cole: Goodnight. (Cole goes to sleep.) Billy: Well, I'm going to watch some cartoons. Now, don't try anything funny. (Billy turns on the TV.) Jeanie: (Whispering to Cooler) Wow. Worst lookouts ever. Cooler: (Whispering) I haven't seen guys that stupid since the creators of Bernie the Tyrannisaur. John: (Whispering) I think this calls for a little escape plan. Jelly Bean. Jelly Bean: (Whispering) Yes, John? John: (Whispering) In my shirt pocket, there is a small knife. See if you can reach it. (Jelly Bean uses her foot to reach for the knife.) Jelly Bean: (Whispering) I got it! Now what? John: (Whispering) Give it to me so I can cut the rope. Jelly Bean: (Whispering) Okay. (Meawhille at the grocery store where Kactus Jack and the Long Claws are, the Long Claws are in a seperate aisle, looking for something to eat for dinner. Then, Glimmer overhears Kactus Jack talking to a cloaked figure.) Cloaked Man: Well done, Kactus Jack. Not only did you capture Jeanie Purrington and her cousin, but you also got the main prize: the leader of the Pound Puppies. Kactus Jack: True, master. Now that I'm going to take all of the cat celebrities hostage and make Kittywood my empire, what shall I do now? Cloaked Man: Remember the Long Claws you adopted long ago? Kactus Jack: What about them? (The cloaked man gives Kactus Jack a machete and a bottle of what appears to be maple syrup.) Cloaked Man: Give them this drug and finish them off with this machete. (Kactus Jack is shocked) Kactus Jack: Master! You can't be serious! Cloaked Man: I am serious. This bottle contains DM13, the most deadly and powerful chemical in all of the universe. It can kill a human, a dog, and a cat quick as a wink. Glimmer: What?! Cloaked Man: And if you dare to fail me, you will face my wrath. Understand? Kactus Jack: Yes, master. I will not fail. (Back at Kactus Jack's hideout...) John: There. That should do it. (Billy notices them.) Billy: Hey, you! Where do you think you're going?! Cooler: We were... going to the bathroom. Billy: All right. Make it quick. (As Billy goes back to watching TV, Cooler, John, Jeanie, and Jelly Bean are outside the hotel room.) John: Now that we're out, let's go back to our friends. Part 3 (Just as the heroes are about to exit their room, Cooler, Jeanie, John, and Jelly Bean climb into the window) Igor: How did you escape? Cooler: John had his handy, dandy knife with him... John: And I was able to cut it without difficulty. Bright Eyes: Golly gee. But, did the Long Claws notice that you were gone? Jeanie: Let's just say that they were in their own little world. (Back at the hideout, Kactus Jack and the other Long Claws have returned. Realizing that John, Cooler, Jeanie, and Jelly Bean are gone, Kactus Jack angrily throws the machete at the TV and destroys it. Cole and Billy are awoke by the noise.) Cole and Billy: Boss! Kactus Jack: You idiots! You let the hostages escape! Billy: But boss, I thought they were in the bathroom. (Kactus Jack grabs the machete.) Kactus Jack: No matter. It's time that I tell you all that I've no use of you anymore. Long Claws: (Shocked) What?! Kactus Jack: My master has told me to get rid of all of you. Now... (Takes the bottle of DM13 out) be good kittens and have a drink. Glimmer: (To her friends) That's DM13! If you drink it, you'll get killed! (The Long Claws run out. Kactus Jack runs after them.) Kactus Jack: Come back here! (Next door, the heroes hear commotion going on.) Cooler: Whoa! What was that? (The Long Claws run into the heroes' room.) Gamma: Well, you got a lot of nerve showing up here. Templeton: Help us! The boss has gone mad! Colette: What do you mean? Cole: He's going to kill us! Glimmer: I overheard him talking to his boss, saying that he's going to drug us with DM13 and chop us to pieces! Kactus Jack: (Off-screen) I know where you're at! Kitty James: Save us! Cooler: Don't worry, I have a plan. (Kactus Jack enters the room and sees that the Long Claws and the heros are not in the room) Kactus Jack: You can't hide from me! (Gamma, using levitation, carries the heroes and the Long Claws and flies down from the hotel building. They landed gently.) Gamma: Now, to teleport ourselves out of Las Vegas and back home. (They disappear.) Kactus Jack: Where are you?! (The cloaked man appears before Kactus Jack and reveals himself to be Kaptain Kid Stoneheart.) Kactus Jack: (Frightened) Master! Kaptain Kid: Uncle Kactus Jack, you have failed me. (Grabs the bottle of DM13) Now, pleasant dreams. (Kactus Jack backs into a corner as Kaptain Kid approaches him with the bottle.) Kactus Jack: (Screaming) No! Please! Don't! Give me another chance! Kaptain Kid: Sorry. But there is nothing I can do for you. (Kactus Jack screams in horror as Kaptain Kid's cape blocks the view. Meanwhile, at Holly's Puppy Pound, the Long Claws are sobbing uncontrollably as the other heroes gather around them.) Jelly Bean: I'm sorry for what happened to you, Billy. Now, whould you and your friends like to join the Pound Purries? Templeton: (Shedding Tears) All my life I dream of becoming a Pound Purry and help others. Yes, my friends and I will join you. (Templeton hugs John.) Templeton: I am awfully sorry for all the trouble my friends and I caused you back at Tossin Town. Please, forgive us. John: My friends and I forgive you. (Templeton cries harder.) Templeton: (Sobbing) Thank you, John! You are so kind and forgiving! Cooler: Welcome to the pound! (Templeton hugs Cooler as well.) Templeton: (Sobbing) Thank you, Cooler. Thank you, everyone! (Later, Jeanie and Yuri are ready to leave. The gang, now joined by the Long Claws, are standing with them by the gate.) Jelly Bean: Are you sure you don't want to be a Pound Purry? Jeanie: I'd love to, but I must get back to Kittywood. When the time comes, I'll be more than happy to join your group. (Jeanie kisses Jelly Bean on the forehead.) Jeanie: Goodbye, everyone! (Jeanie and Yuri leave.) Cooler: Well, all's well that ends well. Don't you think so, Chew Chew? Chew Chew: You can say that again, Cooler. The End Trivia This fan-made episode marks the first time the Long Claws join the Pound Purries and the first appearances of Jeanie Purrington and Yuri. This also marks the last appearance of Kactus Jack Stoneheart. Next Episode Preview Vigor: Next week on the Pound Puppies Show, Precious and I are going to go star-gazing at a farm. I wonder if the owners will mind? Howler: And later, there's a blackout here at Holly's Puppy Pound and I have a feeling that there are ghosts here. Both: Stay tuned next week for Star-Gazing Lovers/Things that go "Aroo!" in the Night! Japanese Opening Title The heroes greeted by Jeanie Purrington as the subtitles read "Youkoso made Kichiuodo! Nani sono Rangu Kurasu oyobi Saboten Jyaku ue made?(Welcome to Kittywood! What are the Long Claws and Kactus Jack up to?)" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Jelly Bean Category:Fan made episodes introducing new characters